The embodiments are generally directed to implants for supporting bone growth in a patient.
A variety of different implants are used in the body. Implants used in the body to stabilize an area and promote bone ingrowth provide both stability (i.e. minimal deformation under pressure over time) and space for bone ingrowth.
Spinal fusion, also known as spondylodesis or spondylosyndesis, is a surgical treatment method used for the treatment of various morbidities such as degenerative disc disease, spondylolisthesis (slippage of a vertebra), spinal stenosis, scoliosis, fracture, infection or tumor. The aim of the spinal fusion procedure is to reduce instability and thus pain.
In preparation for the spinal fusion, most of the intervertebral disc is removed. An implant, the spinal fusion cage, may be placed between the vertebra to maintain spine alignment and disc height. The fusion, i.e. bone bridge, occurs between the endplates of the vertebrae.
If a vertebral body is diseased or otherwise damaged, a corpectomy procedure may be performed by a surgeon to remove the damaged tissue. The removed tissue may be replaced with a bone graft and/or corpectomy cage to facilitate vertebral fusion between the remaining vertebral bodies.